TO KILL the QUEEN
by champylin
Summary: AU Hinata, the Queen, married her love... Naruto... but with Sakura behind him urging him to kill Hinata... what'll happen? Uchiha an assassin has the biggest challenge of his life... to kill the Queen or forever betray his Best friend. SasuxHina... etc
1. Chapter 1

HELLO!! THIS IS MY NEW FIC... I KNOW... HAVEN'T FINISHED PERNODARE YET... BUT THIS STORY JUST CAME TO MY MIND AND I JUST HAVE TO WRITE AND UPDATE IT... SO... I HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE IT...

--

_She was the heir to the throne. Her father was the emperor. She succeeded after his death. Then she married the man of her dreams, he became the Emperor, her, the Queen. Everything should have been so perfect. Only that she didn't know. He didn't love her… and so the game begins…_

He tried to love her, he was indebted to her. He became Emperor by marrying her… but there was another woman he loved… there were concubines…. They were served for him. What he never expected, was that she will be one of them. She was so in love with another man… but there she stood… and his heart began to beat… palms began to sweat… the woman who he loved all his life… was in front of him, served in a silver platter… Sakura.

He tried to be faithful to his wife… to the Queen… but she was never his love… she was beautiful; any man would call him fool to love Sakura instead of her. She was ethereal, other worldly but she can never be Sakura, his first love… his only love.

Yes, his wife is always kind… she supports him, she is faithful to him… she loves him… He cares for her… Hinata's heart he could not break, but for Sakura… he can make it stop.

It happened after his first night with Sakura… when she bled when he took her chastity. He was so happy that night, when he found out he was her first. Sakura was always so in love with Sasuke that it broke his heart, shattered it to millions of pieces. He almost thought that they would look good together, Sasuke the heir to the infamous Uchiha clan, Sakura, the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. But here she was on the bed… with _him_. She said she wanted his child, that she has loved him for so long… how happy he was to hear those words from her mouth… except she can never have his child for she was a concubine… not the Queen. After a few minutes, Sakura left the bed and preceded to another room… what he saw made my heart clench… her lower back was being hit by a wood, forcing the seeds out of her body to prevent her from being pregnant. He waited for them to finish… after, they left her out cold on the ground. He felt his heart stop for a while… she looked at him and smiled… he almost cried… Sakura held his cheek in one of her palms, hushing him to stop… and there, she suggested it. The only way for their love to sprout was to get the queen out of the picture.

Naruto in his twenty-two years of living never felt this torn before. When he and Sakura parted at daybreak, he didn't know what to do. Hinata… the Queen, his wife… or Sakura, the woman he loves… but in the end he decided… Hinata could never make him happy the way Sakura can. That night… Naruto called the best assassin he knew… the man who would never betray him… Sasuke. He was trained to be an assassin, had his first blood at ten, made ruler of his clan at sixteen… holding Sakura's love at his palm but never took notice of her… perhaps because of his friendship with Naruto… Yes, Sakuke would be best fit for this job…

When Naruto told Sasuke of the job, he was doubtful of himself. He felt guilty… Hinata has never done anything to him, other than everything for him… and what would he do in return? Ask for her death. When Sasuke left with a nod, his teardrops fell on his thighs… he wished he could turn back time, to wish he never have asked Sasuke of that… Sasuke never failed in an assassination. But somehow… he didn't want Sasuke to succeed on this one… for Sasuke to change his mind.

--

Sasuke didn't know why Naruto wanted his wife killed. Perhaps she's as clingy as Sakura was to him… or her face was as horrible of those in the caves. Even worse, she could be a bratty spoiled princess who enslaves his best friend… he did not know. The only direction he got from Naruto was that she would be the woman who stays in the biggest room in the palace, the one with the huge veranda.

Hinata is crying… she loves her husband very much… but he is never with her… save for the brief interaction during meals… and what hurts more is that she learned Sakura is now one of the concubines… now she is even surer, he'll never fall in love with her.

Sasuke was on the veranda, noticing that a woman was sitting on her bed… crying. Why was she crying? He wondered.

She is beautiful, he'll give her that… but not enough to stop him from killing her… but what she said made him stop.

"How could he ever l-love me… when all he s-sees is Sakura?" she sobbed and whispered to herself.

He felt his stomach churn. His best friend asked him to kill the Queen… because of Sakura… he didn't hear his knife fall.

Hinata looked at where the sound came from and saw a man. She was astounded on how he was there… she walked towards him… he was trying to get something… something told her to stop, but another part of her curious…

Sasuke picked the knife… he could not leave it there… it has the Uchiha crest. When he got it, the Queen was already there… facing him…he felt his breath take a hike.

Her glossy eyes hit him first… they were of an innocent child… her skin was almost luminous under the moonlight… her ebony locks sticking to her tear-stained cheeks…

"W-who are you?" she stuttered

"Sasuke Uchiha" he replied. He just told her his name. He wanted to take that back… for that means he would murder her… must.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" she again asked confused.

"I'm here to kill you… any last wish?"

--r&r--

SO... HOW'S THAT FOR A 1ST CHAPTER? I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'LL LIKE IT BUT... I AT LEAST DID... LOLZ!! REVIEW REVIEW!! SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS? IDK... DEPENDS ON YOUR RESPONSES!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!!!! I updated!!!!! SO, I'm working with my stories now!!!!! LOLz

Hey!!!! PLEASE leave a review too after reading this chapter… ok?

Disclamer: I don't own NAruto… please? LOLz

**To kill the Queen**

Chapter 2

They were staring at each other face to face. Hinata was confused. Was that a death threat? The room was dark and she couldn't fathom properly what he looked like…

"P-pardon me… what do you mean?"

Sasuke was astounded. He just threatened her life and there she was, asking him what he meant. He wanted to plunge the knife to her being, but something in him says otherwise. He shook his head, trying to focus at the matter in hand, but he's torn. He was disturbed by the knock on the door.

Hinata looked at the door's direction, not knowing what to do. She heard the man, but she didn't take him seriously. He doesn't look like the men in the fairytale books, he's too handsome to be an assassin. Wait, did she just thought of a man, other than Naruto, handsome? What was his name again?

"Sir, what is your name a…" Hinata wasn't able to finish. The man hit the base of her neck, and then, everything is black.

Sasuke placed her on the bed. He was thankful for her naivety; the knock on the door seemed to get louder. He ran out of the veranda and jumped. He just hoped that she would forget him, which is quite unlikable, or label him as a dream, which is more plausible. His skills must have turned rusty, how could he drop a knife? How could he panic at something so crucial? But, he never killed someone as innocent before. Much more she is the Queen.

--

"Hinata-sama!!! Please open the door!!!" Neji shouted. Much to his horror, she still didn't answer. He's her protector and cousin. He couldn't wait for her to answer the door anymore, so he pounded the door till it opened. He quickly approached her silhouette. Relief over washed him when he saw the heaving of her chest. She's breathing.

Yet, he couldn't miss the dried tears on her cheeks, or how her hair stick to her face, or even the puffy red surrounding her eyes. She must have cried herself to sleep.

Neji brushed her hair aside. Since her marriage with the duff-ass, Neji had been very mean to her. He would never tell her the truth that he is very much hurt of her choice. Since their younger years, they had been always together. He loved her. It's not wrong; many of their ancestors have married with their cousin, some even with their siblings. But all she saw was that mere soldier.

Neji never knew what Hinata saw on the silly excuse for a man. Sure, he's optimistic, filled with smiles and aggression. Yet, he lacks many too. Neji is even surer that he's a lot more handsome than Naruto, and so much more. He even knew Hinata since she was born… or maybe not.

He should've noticed the way she would blush, or the way her mood would suddenly perk when Naruto would glance her way. He shouldn't have brought Naruto with him that day when her mother died. Or the year after, when she turned 18, neji still remembered how Naruto made her smile and had a dance with her… he should've put him in the front line of the battles when he realized that Hinata is falling for him…

Hinata groaned. Seems like she's coming to her senses… Neji quickly moved his hand from her face and placed it in his pocket as he stood up.

Hinata moved sideways, finding a more comfortable position in her sleep. Neji again sighed in relief. He doesn't know how to explain the reason why he's there. He just felt something is wrong in the midst of the night, and went to her room. Despite that their cousins, it doesn't change the fact that she's the Queen.

Besides, despite the pitiful state she's in, he still couldn't change the fact that 'He' was her choice, and the wound she inflicted in his heart have never healed.

--

Sasuke was really angry. How could his so-called friend ask him to kill someone so innocent? Is Naruto so much of an idiot to forget that it was very much against his honor code? All Sasuke saw was red when he saw Naruto pacing in the palace gardens.

Naruto was suddenly surprised when he took a blow on his stomach. He suddenly fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"I never knew that you were this low Naruto." Sasuke hissed while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"S-Sasuke?"

"So tell me… what is the reason you asked me to kill her?"

"Have you d-done it?" he stuttered, worried and relieved at the same time. Naruto tried to stand straight despite the pain.

"Answer me! Is it because of Sakura!?"

Naruto was silent. He was ashamed. Another punch was thrown to him, this time it hit his jaw. After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke seemed to calm a bit.

"I did not kill her." Sasuke stated

Naruto looked at him in shock. Did Sasuke tell her? But that is not possible. Even though Sasuke is angry with him, his loyalty would stay with his friend, right?

Sasuke seeing the worry in Naruto's eyes sighed. "No, she doesn't know it was you. Though I'm not sure if she remembers me… I did tell her my name…"

"Do you think she'll remember?" Naruto asked, concern etching his voice.

"Perhaps, but she'll most probably dismiss it as a dream. I don't think she'll recognize my face accurately since it was dark."

Naruto nodded. Yet, he couldn't help but ask…

"Why… did you stop?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto in distaste.

"You prefer me to have continued?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"She was crying… Is this for Sakura?"

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"She doesn't deserve it. She's just using you. Naruto, we both know what kind of a girl Sakura is, and…"

"Don't talk about her that way... I know…"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Don't you think… that I deserve a shot with love for my happiness too?"

Sasuke was stunned. He knew Naruto… every up and down, which he would admit were mostly downs… and he too knows, that there are a lot of things wealth and power could never buy…

"So… Sasuke… please help me…"

And Sasuke slowly nodded.

--

Headache was the first greeting she had for this particular morning. A knock on the door was heard, as the maid reminded her for her bath. Hinata quickly rose from the bed and opened the door. She would never be late for the bath, since after that would be breakfast which would be the time that she spends with her husband. The maids fixed her bathing place, warming the water and placing petals as fragments. Hinata bathed herself, and then let the maids fix her (dress, hair, make-up etc.)

After that, she with her maids following her proceeded to the dining hall. She saw her husband waiting for herr, she was surprised that she wouldn't be sitting at the other end of the table, but rather at his side. Perhaps, he'll be telling her something…

--

_Sasuke slowly nodded_

_A moment of silence passed. Both seemed to be making a plan_

"_Should I attempt to kill her again? I don't think that would work. People would have you as the first suspect. Sure they know of Sakura."_

"…_I know that too… and I don't think that I want her dead… I owe so much to her…"_

"_Yet, here you are trying to get rid of her…"_

"_It's not that I haven't tried… she's just too… I don't know…"_

"_So what do you suggest?"_

"_You promise to help me right?"_

"_I owed you my life once. Think of this as a pay back."_

"_Sasuke, would you make her fall in love with you?"_

_Again, slowly as if hesitating, Sasuke nodded. He had no idea how, but trust Naruto to come up with the most stupid sounding plan, which usually are actually a genius._

--

"Good morning…" Hinata greeted with a smile.

Naruto couldn't meet her in the eye, but smiled. He greeted back with good morning as the maid pulled Hinata's chair to have her sit.

They ate in silence. Finally, after gathering much courage, Naruto started with the topic.

"Three nights after tomorrow, my friend would be coming home from another country."

Hinata faced him; she didn't know he had a friend overseas.

"We were childhood friends, and he went to another country to continue with his studies. He's a poet…" Naruto mentally cringed; he didn't know which occupation would suit Sasuke other than an assassin, he just hopes that no one would make him recite

"A p-poet?" Hinata smiled. As a child, she loved reading poets and novels, they're romantic.

"Yes… he's a very good friend of mine… so I hope we could give him a warm welcome…"

"I would like that… but… It's a little late to give invitations…"

--

"_For the plan to work there should be a lot of people to know…" Naruto continued_

"_So they would not be surprised and would believe the gossips…"_

_Naruto nodded_

"_But, how could I make an impression?"_

"_A few sweet words, compliments, and a dance would probably do."_

_Again Sasuke nodded, uncertainty creeping in his heart, but Naruto is the only family he really has. _

--

Naruto moved his eyes, seemingly saddened.

Hinata could not take the sadness in Naruto's eyes; she loves him so much…

"T-then again… I'm the queen…"

Naruto then grinned sheepishly and lounged at her, carrying her off the chair, hugging her and twirling her around, he was grinning from ear to ear…

When he stopped, he made her face him as he kissed her forehead and ran…

Hinata smiled, her eyes twinkling… what a great way to start her day… forget the headache she had earlier in the morning.

--

Naruto went to his room, clutching his chest. There's no turning back now…

He has no time to question his giddiness when Hinata indirectly told him that she'll make time and put effort for the warm welcome, which would be for Sasuke…

He has no time to question himself why he kissed her forehead…

He has no time to question himself why he felt so good when he twirled her around, hugging her…

He has no time to question himself… if he loves her.

----------TBC

----R&R people!!!!!!!

I updated!!!!! I did this for like 2 hours!!!! My back ACHES like HELL!!!!! LOLz… IDK how I did, so please enlighten me? PLEASE PLEASE leave a review!!!!! Pretty please??????


	3. Chapter 3

I know that it has been ages… but I hope that you still love me. LOL

Disclamer: I don't own NAruto… please? LOLz

**To kill the Queen**

Chapter 3

Three days have gone like a blur for the preparation of the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha, Although Hinata was tired, she could not help but release a contented sigh. It had been difficult, especially with sending the invites at short notice, but she was surprised when almost everyone confirmed that they are coming. Sasuke Uchiha, although unheard of to her, seems to be quite popular.

Hinata was not particularly one for too much details, but she could not help asking Naruto about his friend. Naruto has a lot of friends, but this one seems to be the best. She wanted to make sure that the interior would be much to the liking of this Uchiha, The room has an entire western look, which is the theme of the party.

She gazed from her veranda, seeing the guests enter, being welcomed by Naruto himself. The place was beautifully designed, colors of different shades are glittering, as the lights make to seem everything sparkle. She could not help but smile. Everything seemed to be perfect, yet, as she watched Naruto whose eyes seemed to drift to Sakura every now and then, she could not deny that this would be the death of her. According to him, Sakura should be there, because the three of them, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were the best of friends. They have been together most of their childhood. It would have been believable, but she could not help her feelings of is the first time that she actually looked at Sakura, and she instantly felt insecurity gnawing her being. She had to admit that no sane man could deny Sakura's charm. She has this exotic beauty that every man seems to crave, and compared to her, Sakura is more Queen looking. It did not help that Naruto seemed to forget about her, and could not take his eyes of Sakura. Aside from that, it is quite controversial, because Sakura is a concubine. But she could not say no to Naruto when he showered her with much attention these past few days. It is no wonder Neji hasn't talked to her since his arrival. Perhaps he was ashamed of her weakness. Then again, she had been busy and…

Hinata went back inside her room. Realization hit her hard. She never prepared a welcoming party for Neji, even when he came home from China, successfully announcing that trade for silk is now open. And this time, she had not even given him a warm welcome. Although Neji has been quite mean to her after her marriage with Naruto, he still is her cousin. Yet, for this Uchiha, she prepared a ball just because Naruto asked her. Neji had been going back and forth to China for a year, although not the emperor, he is a prince of their country. He is the one helping her with politics when she could not handle it herself. Naruto is a good diplomat, but not very good with numbers. So when it came to trade, Neji is the better candidate to talk business. Hinata felt guilty.

Hinata started to straighten her dress from the invisible wrinkles while rechecking her image on the mirror. The image of Sakura suddenly came to mind. Hinata sighed defeated. She's feels so…. plain.

It was not long when the maid has knocked on her door, informing her that Sasuke Uchiha has arrived, and that Naruto could not escort her. She was very much saddened, even offended that her husband is disregarding her. Though he must be very excited to meet his best friend, or maybe, just can't leave Sakura's side. She grunted.

As she neared the stairs with two of the guards following her, she stopped. She caught sight of the three, her husband hugging the man with much enthusiasm, Sakura beside him then taking her turn. She felt sick. It was a reunion where she plays no part in. Is Sakura trying to take her place? For although she is not part of their trio, she is the one who should be standing beside her husband.

Some of the guests raised their brow and some frowned showing disapproval. Are concubines given the privilege of standing beside the emperor in welcoming the guest of honor? Although Naruto is a different kind of emperor, one who has no royal blood, thus the very unique way of representing his way, this was way too scandalous. No doubt that if the Queen's father was still alive… such shame.

Hinata almost did not want to make her presence known, but unexpectedly, Neji walked to meet her, and even more surprisingly, offered to escort her. He offered his arm for Hinata. She smiled at him as she gratefully looped her arm with his. The guards made the trumpet sound announcing her presence. Everyone bowed in acknowledgement, except Naruto who walked nearer the stairs to take her. As she and Neji cascaded down the stairs a small talk has emerged.

"Don't let him do this to you Hinata-sama…" Neji told her silently.

"Then what should I do?" she asked him quietly, hoping for an intelligible advice.

Neji did not answer. He was tempted to tell her that it's her own stupidity that got her in this dilemma.

"Neji-nii… I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Neji raised a brow, what is she getting at?

"For not being ablt to give you a warm welcome, everytime…"

Neji did not let her finish. He could not help but let that small smile emerge. For no matter how much he tried to stop it, he just can't. No one can make him smile as easily as she can… and no matter how much he tried, he could not stop loving her.

"shh… I did not make my presence known." He said, as he untangled their arms and bowed at her. Naruto is there to take her from him; he gave Naruto a glare before leaving.

"I'm sorry, I was not able to escort you…" Naruto said with a smile. Hinata almost forgot that she should be mad at him, but seeing Sakura behind him, Hinata never felt more angrier, or threatened. Sakura bowed to her, which actually felt like a mock. Being too polite to do anything else, she nodded, acknowledging her presence but held her chin high. She is yet to smile at Naruto. She was not planning to, but her resolve was completely thrown at the window when he asked her worriedly is she was alright. She just had to assure him. So she smiled and told him 'I'm fine'. So he smiled back again, as if there's nothing wrong, standing beside her, looping their arms together and heading to the center of the room, where their guest of honor is.

The crowd made way as they walked. Finally, they stood at the center, and there she saw Sasuke Uchiha. He was taller than the average male populace and his western suit fitted him well. He bowed to her as he made a speech and held her hand.

"_I've been to the corners of the world,_

_The North, the South, the East and the West,_

_But none of what I have seen,_

_Can compare to the beauty of my queen."_

He recited those words as he held her hand and kissed the back of her palm. She could not help but blush. No one has ever said something so bold yet sophisticated. And when her eyes met his, as his lips quirked into a small smile, she caught her breath. No wonder he's so popular. Certainly, he is one of the most handsome men she has ever seen… with a sweet mouth to booth.

Everyone in the crowd was in obvious daze or disbelief. Naruto could not believe his eyes and ears. HE never thought that his best friend is capable of such sugary words, and the way he delivered it is just so… natural. Also, seeing Hinata's reaction of obvious breathlessness, he started to doubt if this was a very good idea. He did not even notice Sakura's reaction.

Everyone is waiting for the queen's reply, wondering on how they should react. Clap or frown with the Uchiha's boldness? It was not long when it has been decided when the queen gave a smile and said "There is no greater beauty than one's motherland. Welcome home Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sasuke was most impressed. She caught the meaning behind his words rather quickly. The queen he meant may be pertaining to their motherland. It was a double-edged speech. Most be consumed by their own vanity to even notice the other meaning. Then again, she is the queen, and intelligence should be expected. The queen has beauty and wits, yet as Sasuke broke their eye contact shifting to Naruto as he bowed again, he almost shook his head.

Neji smiled with Hinata's reply. She is his queen after all. He knew she would catch with what the Uchiha meant, though that does not mean that he approve of the Uchiha's boldness. But with everyone oblivious, Neji did not miss the way Sakura's eyes seemed to slit and her mouth forming a scowl. She knows too well that she's jealous, for he knew he looked like that when Hinata smiles at Naruto.

Seems like little miss concubine is in love with the Uchiha. Neji did not know what to do with this knowledge, but he knew that it would be of use someday.

Everyone clapped after Sasuke bowed the second time. Then the music again began as the people began to dance with the music.

Hinata was reminded of the book Pride and Prejudice, a scene with people dancing gaily. Western theme is one of the most popular way of welcoming guests this days.

After the short exchange with the Uchiha, she and Naruto started to dance, though she did notice the Uchiha being instantly crowded with women and men alike. Yet, she did not miss him llooking at her from time to time. She could not help but feel unease, and… she knows that this is ultimately wrong, for her eyes also kept darting towards his direction, and she knows too well, that what she has is not a bad stomach… it was the butterflies.

-R&R—

I know I have not updated for who knows how long, and I'm not sure if the chapter is good enough. LOL but being me, I am still hoping for reviews. It was hard coming up with this chapter. My imaginative mind is cutting short this past few months. Ugh…

sorry for the spelling and grammar!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ho everyone! I know it's been a little more than a year since I last updated. I'm sorry for that. ^^ I only had the inspiration to write a chapter tonight, and of course, I wrote this all at once! Nyahahaha! PLEASE enjoy! ^^

Chapter 4

Hinata could not stand the feeling she is having and the crowd seemed to suffocate her. She informed Naruto that she will be heading to her quarters to rest. He didn't seem to mind as she left his side. The thought of him preferring Sakura beside him instead of her did not escape her mind. Yet, she should not dwell on that thought since she herself has her thoughts lingering on the Uchiha.

Everyone seemed to be too occupied to notice her departing. Another thought occurring to her is that if there's one thing she's really good at, it would be blending with the wall. She bets that if not of her title, no one will take notice of her even if she screams at the top of her lungs.

Instead of heading to her room, she went to the garden. The place her mother used to brush her hair and tell her that she's the most precious person in the world and anyone in their right head would love her for who she is and not just for her title. At that time, she truly believed her mother, but now, she doubted that. If not for her title, she'll be no one. She'll be left out, shunned and scorned. Sometimes, she too believes that Naruto would not have married her if not for her title. He would not even taken notice of her and take pity to her losing her mother then her father shortly after. Times like this when she feels so alone. There was a time when her Neji-nii will hold her hand or hug her when she's lonely or when she cries. It all stopped when she married Naruto. Perhaps he deemed it improper since she's a married woman. There are times when she wanted to seek the comforts of his arms again, but knew better.

During their younger years, she always thought that Neji will be the man she will wed. She would imagine herself being his bride, and would admit that it made her happy and giddy all over. That has changed when she overheard the conversation of her father with a man from China. Her father was setting an arranged marriage for Neji and the man's daughter Ten-ten. She soon learned that it was for a peace treaty with China. The man is considered a noble and has certainly liked the idea. Although Neji declined the proposition when he learned of it, the idea made Hinata push her thoughts away from Neji. From that moment, she realized that what she has for Neji, although still foreign to her must stop. She made herself believe that Neji loved her only as a younger sister and perhaps what she feels for him is just brotherly love too. She refuses to accept the thought that it is only out of duty that he protects her and stays by her side.

Hinata sighed. These thoughts should not go any further. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm her raging heart. She does not want to cry but could not stop the tears escaping her eyes. She heard soft foot falls behind her but did not acknowledge who it was since she is not confident that her voice will not tremble and give away he feelings at the moment. It was the person who talked first to break the silence.

"You are being greatly missed by the crowd, my queen…"

Hinata did not have to turn around to know who it was. Even though she only heard him speak once, it's as if his voice has already been embedded in her memory. Not wanting him to see her tears, she did not turn to face him at once. She cleared her throat.

"I believe that it is the guest of honor who is greatly being missed Lord Uchiha." Hinata said. Not wanting to seem rude, she raised her hands to wipe her tears before she turned to face him

Sasuke bowed when she turned. "May I inquire why the queen is out here on her own?" He rose to his full height but did no move to shorten the distance between them, not wanting to seem bold. He did not inquire on the tell-tale sign of her pinkish nose either. Instead, he gave her a small smile with a curious gaze.

Hinata smiled back as she spoke "I'm not good with crowds. How about you? Why are you here?"

"Ah… I hope you don't mind me asking, but my queen, should you be offended if I were to voice out my thoughts?" he asked, his smile turning into a small grin.

"Not at all, please do enlighten me." Hinata said, her smile not leaving her eyes.

"Hmm… I'm not very good with crowds either."

She could not help the soft laugh that escaped her. "Lord Uchiha, I seriously doubt that, men and women alike flock to your presence and seemed to enjoy it very much, as I saw in the party."

"Oh… so the queen was actually observing me?"

Hinata blushed and was dumb-founded. Was the Uchiha flirting with her? She dismissed that thought completely, he could not be. He was best friends with her husband. Perhaps he's just cheering her from her obviously dampened mood.

Sasuke noticing her silence and the tinge of pink on her cheeks made a soft chuckle.

"I don't think Naruto would be very much happy to know that I'm not giving my proper thanks to the queen for her generosity"

Hinata shook her head "It is of no trouble at all. I am rather pleased to have met one of the precious people of my king." her response ending with a smile.

"ah, but you seem to not have enjoyed the party very much to have left it early, I have not even seen you dance."

"I had with Naruto" she said abruptly. Although it is just for formality to make the music start playing, and only lasted to a minute.

Sasuke smiled again "Shall I continue voicing out my thoughts my queen?"

Hinata a bit embarrassed by her defensiveness just nodded.

Sasuke inched a bit closer to her as he again bowed and stretched his palm to her, asking her for a dance.

Hinata gain laughed "There is no music Lord Uchiha."

Sasuke rose again and gave her another smile. "It is good to know that you are rather enjoying my company. I hope you don't mind me being a bit bolder. I would prefer it if the queen would drop my title since I consider her as my friend and that I am beneath her station."

"Oh. What should I call you then?"

"I would have preferred to just be called by my given name my queen"

"Alright then Sasuke-san, but I would ask you to do the same. Hinata-san will do."

Sasuke again smiled. "Hinata-san has a nice ring to it. But only when no one else is around, I would not like people to think me disrespectful of the queen."

"ah, alright then. Much as I enjoy your company, I suggest you go back to the party. Naruto will surely miss you"

"I agree, but before I go, I would like to have a dance Hinata-san" again, he bowed and stretched his hand.

"Again, Sasuke-san, there is no music" she again smiled, amused of his ministrations.

"But I do hear the crickets."

Hinata could only giggle and shake her head as she placed her palm on his.

Without any thought that this act is the first step towards her doom.

Neji noticed his cousin gone but did not make much of it since he knew that she is not very fond of the crowd. He noticed the Uchiha excuse himself to leave the room after awhile. He would have folloed him if he did not notice Sakura staring at the Uchiha's back while Naruto tapped her shoulder.

Sakura smiled at Naruto sweetly and bowed. He motioned her to follow him out. Perhaps if there was no crowd in the room, he would have held her hand. The crowd already drowned by the music and liquor did not pay any heed as the king left. Neji on the other hand, prepared to leave as well. Trailing not too far behind the king and his concubine, but not close enough to be noticed.

Naruto being cautious took Sakura to a room far from the gathering and locked the door.

"What is Sasuke doing here?" Sakura asked first.

"You still seem to worry for him more than I, so is it true that old flames are hard to die?" Naruto said with a trace of jealousy in every word.

"Nonsense, Naruto. But tell me, why is Sasuke here? I'm just worried." Sakura said as she lay her palm on his chast , using her charm to sway him from his angry stupor and kissed him at the corner of his lips.

Naruto kissed her back which much wanton while answering between breaths "He's here to help us get rid of her."

Sakura seemed content of his answer as pushed him on the bed and proceeded to do their musings.

Neji only heard whispers while leaning on the door. He could not decipher what they were talking about because of their hushed voices, but had the bad feeling that it has something to do with Hinata. He did not linger any longer when he heard the moans coming from the room.

"So tell me Sasuke-san, how do we do this?" Hinata asked, curious of how this will go

"I'm not sure myself. I've never done this before…"

"oh."

Sasuke grinned as he raised her hand along with his. "Well then, we should do it like how it's classically done, don't you agree?"

Hinata had to smile, she learned how to dance but never had she danced with anyone for the classic. Naruto was not very good at dancing, and Neji was too stiff to actually dance. She was actually thrilled. Yet, she can still hear no music.

"You're still worried of the music. Close your eyes, I'm sure you know the beat."

"I'm not too confident at this I never did this dance like this before"

"I haven't either."

"What I meant was I never danced the classic with a partner other than my mother before."

Sasuke had to smile at that "Then follow my lead…"

Hinata nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"one two three, one two three…" Sasuke chanted softly

To Hinata, Sasuke's chant worked like magic. She opened her eyes and looked at their feet, as they began to move.

Left right left right, back step, forward, then he twirled her around. (Fine, I'm sorry, I can't describe the dancing since I don't even know how to dance! LOL)

"Can you now hear the music?" Sasuke asked her in a whisper

"Yes, Sasuke-san… I can hear it." Hinata said as she raised her head to smile at him.

"Good. Now let's bring it to the climax"

And they danced till the end of the song where the steps brought them closer, as he supported the small of her back while she leaned backwards.

"Thank you for the dance, you are a great dancer Sasuke" Hinata said, still leaning backwards with Sasuke supporting her weight, aware that her heart was pounding with the speed of light, all the while breathless from their dance.

Sasuke did not miss her forgetting to add the –san after his name. He only smiled as he supported her to her full height.

"You're very much welcome…" He only said.

Hinata could only blush when she remembered how she said his name without the –san. Embarrassed, she quickly bowed her head, too low for a queen, but low enough to hide her tomato colored face as she quickly mumbled a "good night, Sasuke-san" As she too quickly left.

Sasuke could only chuckle in amusement at her back as she walked away in such a hurry.

"Good Night too, Hinata…" Sasuke Said as he too left the place to go back to the party.

Unknown to Sasuke, Hinata giving her hand to him was not only the first step to her doom, it was his too.

-R&R—

Review if you still love me! ^^


End file.
